On Words of Honor
by UchiHime
Summary: He was their big brother, he had to protect him, and to do so he would face down any man or beast. Ai/Ichi, vamp/human, dubcon, rated M for a reason as in graphic smut with an oral fetish.


UchiSays: Hello everyone, welcome to my first Ai/Ichi. This is a one shot exert that was originally part of a longer (original)story that I had written, but discontinued. After discontinuing the main story I went trough to see why exactly I hadn't wanted to finish it. I discovered this part would make an interesting stand alone story, with a bit of tweaking. And so here it is.

UchiWarns: Warning for detailed smut, it's about vampires and I personally believe most vampires have an "oral fetish" I would say get your heads out of the gutter, but at this moments that's where they belong. Just know that not all people who have oral fetishes will do the things in this story. This is a creation of my twisted imagination. Another warning, this is a YAOI, don't like, don't read. Homophobia is not welcomed here. Also rated M for a reason. This is the most graphic smut I've ever written, so its not for the kiddies (though I know you all read it anyway, at least I do). But seriously, high levels of smut, detailed, hot smexing. Don't get caught reading it 'cause I'm not responsible. Did I mention there's and ORAL fetish?

AN: This used to be part of an original story, I literally just scanned through it and change the names in like five seconds, so I might have missed some. If the name Haji comes up, it's suppose to be Ichigo, if the name Ketsueki shows up its Aizen. Sorry if I missed any and confused anyone.

AN2: Read and Review please.

* * *

On Words of Honor

He was their older brother, a title that he carried proudly because he loved them so much. It was his job to protect them, an obligation that he had to bare because no one else really cared about them or when they got scared. Nothing would ever happen to them, not as long as he had anything to say about it. He loved them so much; he would face off any man or beast for their sake, because it was his job as their older brother to keep them safe.

That's why he stood there now, in front of the creature. The creature of the night that had claimed them as it's prey. He couldn't let it have them, he couldn't let that happen. He had to protect them.

"Big brother," they were whimpering as he guarded them from the fiend. He almost didn't hear their mumbled pleas.

"Swear to me that you'll leave them alone if I agree to this." He demanded.

The night creature looked at him with blood red eye, a sadistic grin on its face, "I swear to you that I'll leave one of them alone if you agree to this." He opened his mouth to protest, but the creature silenced him, "It'll take more than a little of your blood to make me free them both. That would be trading two delicious treats for one unfulfilling one. No matter how delectable you seem to be, it'll still be unsatisfying, and not at all fair."

He growled, "What do I have to give you to free them both?"

The vampire grinned, "All of you." He stated, "Give me all you have, blood and body, and I'll free them both."

"Ichigo,"

He almost said 'hell no' at that moment, but he could hear the frightened whimpering of his name from behind him. They were scared. He had to protect them. It was his job as their big brother. But the fiend had requested his body. Did that mean it wanted…?

The vampire smiled sadistically, enjoying Ichigo's dilemma, "I know what you're thinking, and yes; you are correct. That is what I want. You have such a lovely body; I would like the chance to have it in my arms for a while."

He thought on this for a moment, not really needing to because his mind was already made up. He would do anything to save them. "You swear that if I do this, you'll let them go?"

"I'll do you one better. If you agree to this and do not fight me, I'll let them both go now."

"You swear?"

The night creature smiled, "On my honor." He seemed genuine enough.

"Then fine. I'll give you all of me, body and blood, and I won't fight you. Now let them go.'

"Already done."

Ichigo turned around and found that they were gone, "Where are they?" he almost yelled in his panic, had he failed them once again? Had he been a fool and were too late to protect them?

"I have returned them to their home, as per my vow. But I have not yet removed my mark from them. I'll only do that if you're a good boy." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but the vampire didn't give him the chance, "Now is not the time to complain. Now is the time to _sleep_."

At the vampire's last word, Ichigo's eyes grew heavy and a traitorous blanket of sleep settled over him. But he didn't fight it. He had sworn not to fight him. It was all to protect them.

+-+-+

When he woke up he was lying in a big bed draped in black satin sheets. His head was still foggy from sleep and it took more effort than necessary to sit up and scan his surroundings. The room was dark and, aside from the large king size bed he was sitting on, appeared to be completely empty of any furnishings.

He thought he was alone until he heard a voice from the shadows saying, "Good to see you're finally awake."

"Aizen," Haji mumbled the name of the vampire approaching him from the shadows.

"Aren't you eager to get this started?" Aizen asked, "I know I am." The vampire's dark eyes seem to shine crimson for a moment, as a smile graced his handsome face. Ichigo swallowed down the lump quickly forming in his throat. There was no way he would let the fiend see how afraid he really was.

"Come, Ichigo, let us begin."

Though he didn't want to, Ichigo couldn't help but obey the order the command given to him in that dark sultry voice. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was afraid, but he silently got to his feet and made his way over to the vampire's waiting.

+-+-+

Aizen made quick work of removing the boy's clothes, leaving Ichigo standing naked and exposed before his piercing gaze. The vampire licked his lips like the boy was something delicious to eat, maybe because he was.

Ichi trembled as Aizen ran his hands across his bare skin, leaving a trail of fire where ever he touched. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him up and throwing him back onto the bed. A shiver went trough his body as the vampire crawled up the bed with feline grace and straddled him.

Seeing his trembles, Aizen smirked, "Are you afraid?"

Ichi saw no point in lying, so he nodded, "Yeah."

"Why? I haven't hurt you."

"Well it's not everyday one gets to bed a vampire. It's a pretty frightening experience."

The vampire's expression softened, "You're afraid, yet you don't resist."

"I gave my word that I wouldn't fight you, remember?"

"And you're not doing this because you want to, right? You're only doing this for _them_."

Ichigo nodded, though it wasn't a question, "Yeah. For them." He said more to himself than to the guy who had made the statement, it sounded more like a reminder to himself than a conformation to Aizen.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" The vampire asked. Ichi blushed and looked away, "Don't deny it. I can smell it on you. You smell pure, untainted by the touch of another." Ichigo said nothing, "And this is for _them_ and not for you, right? They must really mean a lot to you."

This time Ichigo turned his eyes back to the night creature above him, "They do." He confirmed, "They mean the world to me."

Aizen nodded and looked away, trying to hide the pain that flashed across his face, but still Ichi had seen it. The vampire turned his dark eyes back to the boy trembling beneath him, "I'll be gentle, ok." He promised. Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come next.

He felt warm breath on his neck as the vampire clamped down on it, nibbling and sucking; undoubtedly leaving a bruise that would mark the boy as his own, but not drawing blood. Aizen's hands roamed up his body, rubbing across his chest, leaving a heated path in their wake until they came to play with his nipples.

Ichigo tried to muffle a moan as he felt fangs unsheathing themselves and scrapping across his neck, still not piercing skin, but leaving a thin scratch that quickly filled with blood, which was immediately lapped up by a warm tongue.

A tremble of pleasure racked trough Ichi's body as Aizen's sinfully deadly mouth abandoned his neck and traveled lower down his body, nipping and sucking until it reached his right nipple. The hardened nub was immediately lost in the warm mouth as the vampire suckled him like a baby for milk. Haji let out a low moan as his right nipple was released and the vampire repeated the actions with his left one.

Then that sinful mouth was traveling lower again. Thin scratches and hickeys marked Aizen's progress down his chest and stomach. He paused at Ichigo's bellybutton and circled his tongue around the area before diving it in, causing the boy to moan louder and arch off the bed.

"Aizen."

The vampire stayed there teasing the boy a little longer, before continuing his trip downwards. A light blush graced Ichi's cheeks as the vampire came head to head with his raging erection. His average size organ was completely hard and weeping precum while Aizen was licking his lips as if appraising a banquet. Ichi looked away embarrassed as he felt the same tongue that had been teasing his nipples and navels earlier traveling up the length of his shaft, but he couldn't stop a low moan from escaping his mouth.

Aizen smiled at the boy's reaction, running his tongue along muscle again, before taking the shaft completely into his mouth. Ichi moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into the warm mouth that now surrounded his cock.

The vampire smirked as he released some of the appendage in his mouth, only to take it fully back in. Ichigo gripped the satin bed sheets tightly as the other sucked him off. He moaned and thrust into that moist cavern, relishing the feel of Aizen's mouth going up and down his shaft, occasionally using his teeth to trace the vain that ran the length of the organ.

Ichigo could feel himself getting close. All the blood in his body was rushing to his cock as heat flooded his center, "Ai- Aizeni," he panted, "I'm going to… I'm going to cum." He thrust into that mouth a few more times before he felt his release overtaking him. Unfortunately, Aizen pulled away at that moment with a loud pop, like a sucking being yanked from a kid's mouth. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of the boy's throbbing shaft, and pressed a spot somewhere between the hard length and the boy's opening, successfully halting his orgasm all together. Ichigo laid there trembling and pouting from being robbed of his release.

"Not yet." The vampire chuckled, "I want to be inside you when you cum. Get on your hands and knees."

Ichigo was still feeling the lose of his potential release, but begrudgingly obey. Turning over he laid his head plat against the pillow, knowing his arms would be too shaky to support him he tucked them under the pillow, while his knees supported his back side in the air.

From this position he couldn't see what the vampire was doing, but he felt the warm calloused hands sliding up and down his back before finally cupping his ass. Aizen slowly began to massage the he two round globes of flesh with his hands, occasionally letting his fingers slip into the crevice and tease the boy's quivering hole. Ichigo felt warm lips press against his flesh and quivered as he felt teeth and tongue soon join them. Just as he had done before with his chest and stomach, Aizen nipped and sucked along the boy's back and rear end, leaving hickeys and lightly bleeding scratches in his wake.

Ichigo felt his butt cheeks being parted and something warm and wet pressing against his hole. He let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt the vampire's tongue slip inside of him.

He couldn't believe how good this felt. He'd thought the vampire's mouth was talented before when it was working over his flesh, but nothing compared to having it inside him, expertly tongue fucking him. He thought his knees would give way from under him as that moist, warm appendage slipped in and out of his hidden flower, oh so expertly driving him insane. He was moaning and panting like a wanton whore. And then Aizen added a finger in with his tongue, stretching the tight ring of flesh even more, causing Haji to whimper, moan, and thrust back. Then another finger was added and the only thing keeping Ichi from collapsing with the pleasure was Aizen's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ai… ahh… Aizen." He moaned, "I'm going to cum.' Ichigo's eyes were squeezed tightly closed and he was biting down on the pillow trying to muffle his pants and moans, "oh god, I'm going to cum." As of to confirm his statement, Ichigo's cock twitched and dripped a large amount of precum onto the black satin sheets. He cried out as he felt himself nearing his climax, only to have it robbed from him once again by Aizen pulling away.

"Not yet." The vampire smirked, "I want to see you. Turn back over."

Ichii whimpered his complaint at once again being robbed of his orgasm, but obeyed the vampire's orders. He laid on his back, lips parted in a loud pant, a deep blush painting his cheeks, his passion mark covered chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, and his erection painfully hard and standing at attention, a trail of precum leaking down the side.

Aizen licked his lips and began unfastening his pants, "Don't close your eyes." He said in a deep lust filled voice as his pants opened to reveal his a rather large, throbbing erection. It wasn't unbearable large, but it made Ichigo feel like a little kid in comparison, "I want you to watch me." The vampire said, "I want you to see what you're allowing me to do to you. I want you to see what you're doing for _them_." The last word was spat with a hint of contempt. He slowly positioned himself outside Ichigo's entrance "I promised to be gentle, and I will, but I want you to see that you've become." He slowly began to push inside the tight ring of flesh that had been neither properly lubed of stretched, he let a low hiss escape his hips before finishing his rant, "You're nothing but a little whore now, and it's all for _them_." With his point being stated, Aizen thrust completely into the smaller body below him, causing Ichi to scream in pain.

"It hurts." Ichigo whimpered, "You said you'll be gentle, but it hurts."

Aizen's expression softened and he leaned down and kissed the tears from the corner of Ichi's eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "Just bare with it. It'll go away soon."

Ichigo gripped the sheets tighter as he reminded himself why he was doing this. He wasn't doing this for himself, for his own pleasure. He was doing this for them. Despite the mean things Aizen had just said, he was still going to go trough with this. Because it wasn't for him, it was for them, right? As the pain in his bottom lessened to just a slight annoyance he began to loose sight of his motives. Suddenly it dawned on him. He wanted this. He could pretend like he was only doing this for them all he wanted, but deep down he knew the truth. He wanted this. He wanted Aizen.

Releasing his hold on the bed sheets, he wrapped his arms around the vampire who was so tenderly kissing his tears away, "Aizen, its ok now. You can move."

The vampire looked him in the eyes for a moment, as if searching for confirmation, when the boy only nodded he slowly pulled out before slowly thrusting back in. He kept his pace for a while, allowing Ichigo time to adjust to having him move inside him. Once he was sure he'd given enough time, he began rotating his hips inside the boy, searching for that spot that was sure to make Ichi see stars. He knew he'd found it when a loud scream like moan escaped the mortal boy's lips. With a smile Aizen quickened his pace making sure to hit that each time.

Ichigo thought he was going to go mad as the vampire brutally abused his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure trough his body. Each thrust against that bundle of nerves was enough to make Ichigo's toes curl and him see stars behind the eyes that he kept over watching the pleasure filled looks past over the vampire's face. He panted out nonsense sounds that occasionally took the shape of his lover's name. His nails dug into the flesh of the vampire's back as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure. It felt so good; he couldn't describe how good it felt. It was amazing.

Aizen was nuzzling the side of Ichigo's neck as he thrust, pounding unrelentingly into the smaller male. And the suddenly Ichigo felt fangs penetrating his neck and drawing his blood, at the same time a hand wrapped around his neglected erection. Both actions causing the boy to cry out in a pleasure filled moan and arch into each sinful touch.

It was too much for him. Aizen was pounding against his prostate casing such sweet pleasure to come from his bottom, while at the same time a hand was deftly stroking his shaft in time with each thrust, his teeth sunk into the side of his neck giving him a sensation just on the edge of pleasure and pain. He thought he would go crazy with each thrust, each stroke, each suck.

"Aizen." He panted out like a mantra, for he could remember no other word. These actions had him on such a pleasure high, all he could do was call out to his lover and beg for more.

"Ichigo." The vampire said removing his mouth from the already healing wound on the boy's neck, "I want you to come for me ok." He said, "Come for me." He placed a kiss, for the first time, on the boy's lips allowing him to taste the coppery sweetness of his own blood.

That was enough to throw Ichigo over the edge, letting out a loud scream that was quickly swallowed up by the kiss; he shot his seed into the air. A few thrust later and Aizen was coming too, spilling his essence deep inside the mortal boy.

The vampire rolled off top of the boy and laid on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry Ichi." He said.

Ichigo turned his eyes to the beautiful night fiend, "Sorry?" he asked as his heart rate slowly returned to normal, "What for?" But even as he asked he could feel his heart steadily slowing down, further than ever before, his limbs were becoming heavy, his lungs fighting for air as if there was a great pressure on his chest.

Aizen wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him into a loving embrace, and nuzzling the side of his neck, "You were just so beautiful." He said, "So beautiful and pure, I wanted you. I fell in love with you at first sight and wanted you for my eternal companion."

Ichigo tried to speak, but his mouth could make no sounds.

"I misled you." The vampire said, "I didn't warn you of the consequences of our deal. Though it's not true that a vampire's bite is enough to turn you," he pulled Ichigo closer to him, and Ichigo couldn't lift his arms or speak in complaint, "Being injected with a vampire's essence is enough to start the change. I'm sorry." Aizen said again, seeming almost sad, "I just had to have you. I needed you to be mine's forever."

Ichigo could say nothing, and a silent tear rolled down the side of his face. As he stopped breathing all together and his eyes closed, he surprisingly did not look back with regrets for his decision. He was so sleepy. He was dead.

Days later he would wake up in that same bed, with clean black satin sheets. He would look around the seeming empty room until his eyes fell on the shadows concealing the hidden creature of the night. His heart would no longer be beating in his chest and he would no longer be afraid as he approached the fiend. For now they were both the same. Now they were both vampires.

* * *

UchiSays: Sooooooooooo, what did you think? HAWT right? I seriously can not bring myself to read this story, the smut levels are WAY to high for my taste, and I'm the one who wrote it, and I've written worst than this in the years following the original copy of this story. What does that say about my character? Anyway, you've read, now please review.

~Itami aka Uchi bka Byakuya's Paramore


End file.
